Into The Unknown
by KagamineLen'sWife2015
Summary: Adopted from ilovevocaloid93's account.
1. Chapter 1

In Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki was waking up from unconsciousness. "Whoa. What hit me?" asked Jaden to himself. He looked around his surroundings. Duel Academy wasn't really Duel Academy. "Syrus, Hassleberry! Are you there? Alexis? Chazz? Jesse? Anybody?"  
"Jaden, are you alright?" asked a voice. Yubel appeared beside him in spirit form.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?" asked Jaden.  
"I really don't know, Jaden." said Yubel. Suddenly, Pharaoh the cat opened his mouth and a ball of light popped out. Professor Banner also appeared in spirit form.  
"It appears that we are in Duel Academy. But this is not the Duel Academy I remember." said Banner.  
"The last thing I remember was that I got a call from Pegasus that my friends were having a reunion at Duel Academy which ended up terribly and they all got kidnapped by an unknown force." said Jaden.  
"Maybe we should look around for Dr. Crowler or Chancellor Sheppard and see if they know the answer to this situation." said Banner.  
"Jaden, I sense that no one is inside the school. It appears to be empty." said Yubel. Suddenly, the 3 heard a scream coming from another classroom.  
"Did you hear that?" asked Banner.  
"Yeah. Let's go find out who it is." said Jaden.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden, Yubel, and Professor Banner went into a classroom and saw Blair Flannigan and a dragon about to attack. The dragon was yellow-and-black in color.  
"Maybe Neos can take it out." said Jaden as he turned on his Duel Disk and put Elemental Hero Neos in one of the Monster Zone slots. "Neos, take out that dragon." Neos punched the yellow-and-black dragon. The dragon saw Jaden, Yubel, and Professor Banner. The dragon then flew off.  
"What made the dragon scared all of a sudden?" asked Yubel.  
"Don't know. Blair, are you alright?" asked Jaden.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Jaden, what are you doing here?" asked Blair.  
"I got a message from Pegasus that you and the others were in danger. So, I transported to Duel Academy and found myself unconscious. And that's when I heard you scream and decided to rescue you."  
"That's brave of you Jaden. I really don't know where the others are. But maybe I know where Hassleberry is."  
"That's great. Lead the way." said Jaden.  
"Hey, Jaden. What's that?" asked Yubel as she pointed at a mine cart near them.  
"What's a mine cart doing inside Duel Academy?" asked Blair.  
"Maybe Duel Academy transformed into a mine while I was gone." said Jaden.  
"Let's get on it and see where it leads." said Professor Banner. Jaden, Blair, Yubel, and Pharaoh got on the mine cart. Then suddenly, the cart started moving on its own.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaden and Blair were screaming their heads off as the cart was moving pretty fast.  
"Jaden! I'm getting pretty sick." said Blair.  
"Don't worry. I think the cart's slowing down." said Jaden. He was right. The cart was slowing down. Then the cart jerked to a stop, making Blair, Yubel, Pharaoh, and Jaden fall off and land on the floor. The cart then disappeared.  
"Wow. Where are we?" asked Jaden.  
"This doesn't look like a part of Duel Academy to me." said Blair.  
"Hey, what's that?" Jaden pointed at a person unconscious near them.  
"Zane Truesdale? What's he doing here?" asked Blair.  
"I'm just as confused as you are." said Jaden. The 2 duelists went over to Zane.  
"Zane, wake up." said Jaden as he shook him. Zane opened his eyes.  
"What am I doing here? The last thing I remember was being in the Pro Leagues dueling some girl, and the next I was here." said Zane.  
"Hold on, Zane. Take on one memory at a time." said Blair.  
"Jaden, I have a feeling that you're standing on a trap." said Professor Banner.  
"What are you talking about? The floor's pretty solid." said Jaden. But suddenly, Jaden, Blair, and Zane fell into a pitfall trap.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaden, Blair, and Zane were screaming their heads off and after a few seconds, they landed pretty hard on their butts.  
"Well, that sure was a nice landing." said Zane sarcastically. Suddenly, they heard a scream. "What was that?"  
"Let's go find out." said Blair. Nearby, they saw a yellow-and-black dragon and Dr. Crowler.  
"There's the same dragon that attacked Blair." said Professor Banner.  
"Right now, we have to save him." said Zane. He turned on his Duel Disk and put Cyber Dragon in one of the Monster Zones. "Cyber Dragon, attack that dragon." Cyber Dragon the yellow-and black dragon in the back. The dragon saw Jaden, Blair, and Zane. Then it flew off.  
"Wow. That dragon was still scared of us." said Jaden.  
"I don't think it was scared of me or Zane. I think it was scared of you, Jaden." said Blair.  
"Dr. Crowler, are you okay?" asked Zane.  
"Yes, I'll be fine. Jaden Yuki? Zane Truesdale? What are you doing back in Duel Academy?" asked Dr. Crowler.  
"We don't know, to be honest. All I know was that I got a message from Pegasus that my friends were in grave danger." said Jaden.  
"And all I know was that I was in the Pro Leagues dueling some girl with cheetah monsters." said Zane.  
"Wait, did you say a girl with cheetah monsters?" asked Dr. Crowler.  
"Yes. Why?"  
"It's kind of a long story. But I'll tell you all that I can. There was a girl with the power to transform into a cheetah at will. She didn't get accepted into Duel Academy because of her dangerous powers. She's probably the same age as you, Zane."  
"Hey, guys. I see a portal." said Jaden.  
"How did that get here?" asked Blair.  
"Don't know. Let's just find out where it leads." Jaden went through the portal first, followed by Blair, Zane, and finally Dr. Crowler went in last.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we?" asked Blair.  
"I don't know. It looks like another classroom in Duel Academy." said Dr. Crowler.  
"Wait, I see someone." said Jaden as he pointed at a person unconscious.  
"It's Bastion Misawa." said Blair. She went over to Bastion and shook him awake.  
"Blair, what's going on? How did I get here?" asked Bastion.  
"It seems that he's lost his memory." said Jaden.  
"All I remember was me trying out some of my formulas back at Dark World. And the next minute, I was here at Duel Academy. And I also found this." Bastion held out a video tape.  
"There's a TV. Let's put it in there." said Zane. Bastion put the tape in the TV. Suddenly, a girl with Jaden's hair and yellow eyes appeared on the screen.  
"If you are viewing this tape, Jaden Yuki, you may have realized that I have kidnapped all of your friends and have transformed Duel Academy into an amusement park, so to speak. You probably found at least 3 or 4 of your friends by now. And just so you know, I have sent my Cheetah Dragon to kill your friends. Meet me at the Abandoned Dorm and duel me for the chance to rescue your friends." Suddenly, the screen turned black.  
"Well, let's go to the Abandoned Dorm and duel this girl." said Jaden.  
"But we can't get out of the school with that Cheetah Dragon prowling around. We probably need more information from her. Who is she? Why did she kidnap us? And who else did she kidnap?" said Blair.  
"We'll find out eventually. Right now, we have to find the others." said Jaden.  
"Jaden, there's another portal." said Bastion. Everyone jumped in the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, where are we now?" asked Jaden.  
"Don't ask me. Hey, who's that?" asked Blair as she pointed at the floor, where an unconscious person lays there.  
"It's Jasmine." said Dr. Crowler.  
"Hey, where am I? How did I get back to Duel Academy?" said Jasmine as she woke up.  
"To be honest, we don't know why you're back here. But we do know that a crazy girl is after us. And she sent a dragon to kill us." said Jaden.  
"A crazy girl? Dragon?" asked Jasmine.  
"Yeah. But right now, we have to find the others." said Zane.  
"How many others do we have to find?" asked Blair.  
"I don't know." said Jaden.  
"Jaden, I feel that we are standing on another pitfall trap." said Yubel. Suddenly, they all fell down the pitfall trap.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ow. I think I broke something." said Jasmine as they all landed hard.  
"You can still walk, right?" asked Zane.  
"Yeah, of course I can." Suddenly, they all heard a scream.  
"That sounded like a female. So it could be either Mindy or Alexis." said Bastion. Everyone ran over to the source of the scream. It was Mindy, and a dragon was with her.  
"It's Cheetah Dragon. Let's make an attempt to battle it." said Zane.  
"Well, that girl on the tape didn't say what its attack points were." said Dr. Crowler.  
"Well, let's summon out our strongest monsters." said Jaden as he summoned out Elemental Hero Neos. Cheetah Dragon saw Neos ready to fight. It then flew off.  
"Dang it. It flew off." said Jasmine.  
"Thanks for saving me, guys. I really appreciate it. For a second there, I was going to be dragon food." said Mindy.  
"You're welcome, Mindy." said Jaden.  
"Well, I have a question. How are we going to get out of here?" asked Bastion. Suddenly, a portal appeared behind Mindy.  
"Does that answer your question?" asked Jaden. He jumped into the portal, with everyone else following him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are we?" asked Mindy.  
"It looks like we're outside of the academy." said Dr. Crowler.  
"How did we get back outside?" asked Bastion.  
"Probably the portal we just took led us back out. We have to get back inside and find the others." said Jaden. He walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.  
"It's locked. That means we're stuck out here." said Jasmine.  
"Trust me, I tried to open it, too." said a voice. Jaden looked beside him and saw Atticus Rhodes just sitting there.  
"Atticus! You're not killed by the dragon!" said Mindy.  
"What dragon? What are you talking about?"  
"Cheetah Dragon is at the academy as we speak probably destroying things."  
"I've never heard of Cheetah Dragon."  
"Well, we still have to get back inside the academy. How are we going to do that if the door is locked?" asked Jaden. Suddenly, a mine cart appeared behind them.  
"I think we should get in." said Bastion. Everyone jumped in the mine cart and it took off in top speed toward the door, breaking it into pieces.


	9. Chapter 9

The mine cart was still moving through the academy in top speed with its passengers screaming their heads off. Suddenly, the cart jerked to a stop.  
"Thank you, mine cart." said Jaden.  
"Jaden, mine carts don't talk." said Yubel.  
"Well, it has a mind of its own."  
"Hey, guys." said a voice. Everyone looked to their left and saw Jesse Anderson waving to them.  
"Jesse! You're okay." said Jaden as he hugged his friend.  
"Of course I am okay. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"We thought you got attacked by Cheetah Dragon." said Zane.  
"Cheetah Dragon? Never heard of it. Jaden, I thought you left the academy already?" said Jesse.  
"Well, I got a message from Pegasus that you and the others got kidnapped by this dragon and some girl that Zane possibly fought in the Pro Leagues." said Jaden.  
"Well, we better get to finding the others if we need to get more info about this girl." Suddenly, they all fell into another pitfall trap.


	10. Chapter 10

The 9 duelists landed hard on their butts after falling into yet another pitfall trap.  
"Okay, who keeps putting these traps into random parts of the academy?" asked Blair.  
"Probably that girl with Cheetah Dragon." said Bastion. Suddenly, they heard a scream.  
"Did you hear that?" asked Jaden. Everyone else nodded.  
"Let's go find out who it is." said Zane. Everyone went to the source and saw Aster Phoenix and Cheetah Dragon about to attack.  
"It's Aster. We have to help him." said Jaden. He summoned out Elemental Hero Neos.  
"I'll help you out, too. Go, Cyber End Dragon." said Zane. Cyber End Dragon appeared besides Neos. Cheetah Dragon saw the 2 monsters and flew off.  
"I wonder what got that dragon all scared." said Aster.  
"Probably it doesn't want to fight us yet." said Blair.  
"Am I glad to see you guys. Jaden, what are you doing here in Duel Academy?"  
"I heard that you and the others were in danger, so I came back to help." said Jaden.  
"What do you mean by others?"  
"Well, we still need to find a lot more people is what he means." said Mindy.  
"Okay, I'll help out too. But how do we get out of here?" Suddenly, a portal appeared.  
"Let's go this way." said Blair. Everyone jumped into the portal.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, everyone had jumped out of the portal. "So, where are we now?" asked Mindy.  
"This is my classroom. And it's in ruins." said Dr. Crowler.  
"I promise, teach. That dragon and its owner are going to pay for this." said Jaden.  
"Get back, dragon!" said a voice. Everyone went over to the source of the voice. They saw Tyranno Hassleberry and Cheetah Dragon. The dragon saw the duelists and decided to retreat.  
"Humph, that's right. Fly away." said Hassleberry.  
"Hey, Hassleberry. I can see you're not hurt." said Bastion.  
"Yep. That dragon was no match for me." said Hassleberry.  
"Well, I'm guessing we have a few of us left to find. I suggest we keep moving." said Jasmine.  
"But there's debris blocking the exit. Should we move it out of the way?" said Aster. Everyone nodded and helped Aster move some debris out of the way. Then they all got out of the classroom. 


	12. Chapter 12

The 11 duelists were now stuck with a decision. "Which way do we go?" asked Jaden.  
"I say we go left." said Bastion.  
"I say we go right." said Zane.  
"Why can't we split up?" asked Mindy.  
"Because splitting up will let the dragon know and eat us up. Do you want that to happen?" said Jasmine.  
"No. I guess not."  
"Okay, let's go left." said Jaden. Everyone took the left path. Suddenly, they heard a faraway voice.  
"I told you we should've took the right path." said Zane to Bastion.  
"Wait a minute. Let's just find out who it is." said Jesse. Everyone went farther and found Chazz Princeton and Cheetah Dragon.  
"It's Chazz. We have to save him." said Aster.  
"Don't waste your time, Phoenix. I got this. Go, Armed Dragon Lv. 10!" said Chazz. Armed Dragon Lv. 10 attacked Cheetah Dragon, but the yellow-and-black dragon didn't get hit. Instead, it flew off.  
"Coward." said Chazz.  
"Chazz, we're so glad you're okay." said Jaden.  
"The Chazz is feeling fine. Wait a minute. I thought you disappeared after graduation. Why are you here now?"  
"You guys are in danger. So, I came to see what I can do to help."  
"Well, shall we now take my advice and take the right path this time?" asked Zane.  
"Sure, Zane. Hey, we still haven't found your brother. Who knows? Maybe we might run into him." said Jaden. Everyone then left.


	13. Chapter 13

"After a few hours of wandering around and walking into traps, we still haven't heard from that girl who owns Cheetah Dragon." said Bastion.  
"I'm sure we'll hear from her again. Let's just find out where this leads us." said Jaden.  
"Jaden, I sense something strange about Cheetah Dragon." said Yubel.  
"Yeah, it keeps flying away from us."  
"No, besides that. Don't you think that it's waiting for something to happen? It seems that we might have to face that dragon in a duel in the near future."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that the reason why Cheetah Dragon doesn't want to fight us is because it's waiting for the right moment to really strike us down."  
"I guess that makes sense. Or maybe Chazz has a point. Maybe it's a coward."  
"Hey, look. Over there. Isn't that Axel Brodie?" asked Blair as she pointed at a boy further ahead.  
"Yeah, it is." said Dr. Crowler.  
"Good to see you guys are still around." said Axel.  
"What do you mean?" asked Hassleberry.  
"I have some video tape from some dragon. It says you have to see it right away."  
"Wait a minute. Cheetah Dragon gave you that tape?" asked Jesse.  
"Yes. It gave me the tape before it flew off. Where's the nearest TV?"  
"Not too far from here. Let's get a move on." said Dr. Crowler.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, everyone was at the nearest classroom from their location. Axel put the tape in. The girl that was one the last tape appeared on the screen  
"Congratulations, Jaden. You have found at least more than half of your friends by now. I'm impressed that you can find them so easily. But that's just my plan. The real challenge is yet to come." Suddenly, the TV shut off.  
"You're right about that." said Jaden silently.  
"What does she mean by 'The real challenge is yet to come'?" asked Atticus.  
"To be honest, I don't have a clue. I had no trouble finding you guys ever since I got back here. But maybe this person has another person hidden away at the Abandoned Dorm, where we're supposed to duel."  
"Well, we can't leave the academy until we found everybody." said Chazz.  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's keep looking around."


	15. Chapter 15

After a few minutes of looking around, the group still haven't found anybody.  
"I'm getting tired of walking all the time." said Chazz.  
"Get used to it, Chazz." said Atticus. Suddenly, they heard a scream.  
"Syrus!" said Zane as he ran toward the scream. Everyone else followed him. They saw Syrus about to be attacked by Cheetah Dragon.  
"Leave Syrus alone!" said Jaden. Cheetah Dragon heard Jaden's cry. Then it flew off.  
"Wow. That sure was a surprise." said Syrus.  
"We're so glad that you're okay, buddy." said Jaden.  
"I thought I was going to be food for that oversized lizard."  
"Well, you're safe now, Syrus. Come on, we still have to find some other people." said Atticus.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile, everyone was walking around feeling lost. "Okay, we're officially lost." said Mindy.  
"It's not the end. That dragon hasn't eaten us yet. We still have hope." said Jasmine.  
"Guys, is that you?" asked a voice. It was Adrian Gecko.  
"Adrian? I thought you were in that other dimension?" said Jesse.  
"I was, but I was suddenly transported back here by someone. Or something. I just don't know anymore."  
"There's no need. A girl with cheetah powers transported you here just to get eaten by her pet dragon." said Jaden.  
"Well, she's messed up." said Adrian.  
"Hey, guys. There's another mine cart." said Atticus.  
"We should get on it and see where it leads." said Dr. Crowler. Everyone got on the mine cart and it sped off on its own.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone screamed their heads off as the mine cart was going at fast speed.  
"Can't this thing slow down?!" asked Syrus.  
"It can't! This mine cart apparently has a mind of its own!" shouted Blair. Suddenly, the cart slowed down and stopped completely.  
"I think we should get off now." said Dr. Crowler. Everyone got off the mine cart.  
"Alexis! You're okay." said Jasmine as she and Mindy hugged their friend who was waiting for them.  
"It's nice to see you, too." said Alexis.  
"Nice to see you not eaten by Cheetah Dragon." said Jaden.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"A dragon is prowling around Duel Academy. It was sent by some girl with cheetah powers." said Chazz.  
"Well, let's try to find out who's left. Let's get back on the mine cart." said Atticus.  
"A mine cart took you here?" asked Alexis. Everyone nodded. They got on the mine cart and it took off.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was screaming their heads off again because of the mine cart going at fast speed.  
"Can it slow down?" asked Alexis.  
"We tried that, but it won't listen." said Jesse.  
"Yeah. It has a mind of its own, Alexis." said Axel. Suddenly, the cart slowed down to a stop. Everyone got off.  
"Okay, we should find someone else here, seeing as how the mine cart stopped here specifically." said Hassleberry.  
"You already found him." said a familiar Australian voice. Everyone looked ahead and saw Jim Cook and Shirley by his feet.  
"Hey, Jim. So glad you're okay." said Atticus.  
"Yeah. Apparently, Duel Academy has turned into a mine cart ride. Mind telling me what's going on?"  
"There's a dragon here, one we've never heard of. And there's a girl here, who keeps sending us video tapes. She says that I should duel her at the Abandoned Dorm." said Jaden.  
"Wait, wasn't that the place where you saved me from Titan during our freshman year?" asked Alexis.  
"Yep. I hope it hasn't changed."  
"But I have a question. How are we going to get to the Abandoned Dorm if Cheetah Dragon is going to attack us?" asked Jesse.  
"We maybe have to find it first and then kick its butt later." said Hassleberry.  
"Okay, let's go." said Blair.


	19. Chapter 19

The group managed to get back to a classroom without using the mine cart.  
"Okay, where's the dragon?" asked Syrus. Suddenly, a roar was heard. Cheetah Dragon stood behind Syrus.  
"Uh, Syrus? You might want to turn around. Once you do, don't make any sudden movements." said Jasmine. Syrus did turn around. He then screamed. Cheetah Dragon was ready to attack.  
"Wait, we mean you no harm! We just wanted to see if you can lead us to your master." said Jaden. The dragon closed its mouth and inspected Jaden closely. It bowed its head down low.  
"I think it's saying that we should get on him." said Chazz.  
"You think?" asked Mindy.  
"I don't know. I don't speak dragon." Jaden got on first.  
"Come on, guys. It's kinda fun." Jesse got on next, followed by Alexis, Syrus, Blair, Bastion, Jasmine, Mindy, Zane, Dr. Crowler, Adrian, Axel, Hassleberry, Aster, Atticus, and Jim.  
"Okay, we're ready. Take us to your master." said Adrian. Cheetah Dragon slowly got on its feet and took off.


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile, everyone on the dragon was trying not to fall off. "Hey look, there's the Abandoned Dorm. Take us down there." said Axel. Cheetah Dragon flew down toward the entrance. Everyone got off.  
"I think I got air sick on the way." said Jasmine.  
"Thanks for taking us. I hope I get to face you in the duel." said Jaden. The dragon nodded its head. Then it flew off.  
"Okay, let's go find that girl." said Jesse. Everyone went in the Abandoned Dorm. Then they were faced with another path decision.  
"Okay, I think we should go left." said Jaden.  
"Why?" asked Chazz.  
"Because I remember when we saved Alexis from Titan, we took the left path."  
"Well, I say we should go right. Who knows? It might lead us to our target." said Axel. Everyone else shrugged their shoulders and went right. Then, a TV appeared in front of them. The girl from before appeared on the screen.  
"Alright, your dragon led us here. Now where are you?" asked Zane.  
"Patience, Zane. Just take the left path. I have a surprise from your past waiting for you." said the girl. Then the screen went black.  
"Do you think we should do what she says?" asked Blair.  
"We have to, just to see what the surprise is." said Adrian. Everyone took the left path. Suddenly, they are faced with a closed door.


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay, let's get in there and end this nightmare." said Jesse.  
"Wait a minute, Jess. There's a keypad beside the door. It looks like we have to enter some sort of password." said Axel.  
"But what's the password?" asked Syrus.  
"Don't worry, guys. The Chazz can figure this out. Let's try the word cheetah." said Chazz. He typed in the word cheetah on the keypad.  
"Access denied." said a computer voice.  
"Well, think about it. Where are cheetahs from?" asked Zane.  
"I think Africa. Type in Africa, Chazz." said Alexis. Chazz did so.  
"Access denied." said the computer voice.  
"Hmm. Well, I'm out of options. We'll never get through that door." said Zane.  
"I wish we had a hint." said Blair. Suddenly, a TV screen appared above them.  
"I will help you out. Just let me give you this helpful hint. What's the name of the last female pharaoh of Egypt?" said the girl on the screen. Then the TV disappeared.  
"The last female pharaoh of Egypt? Wasn't it Cleopatra?" asked Bastion. He typed the name on the keypad.  
"Access allowed." said the computer voice.  
"Alright, we're in." said Jesse. He went in first. "Hey, guys. You have got to see this." Everyone went inside.  
"Wow. This room is like a palace that comes from Egypt." said Adrian.  
"Hey, what's with the pod thingy in the middle?" asked Atticus as he pointed at a gigantic pod. Someone was in it. He was chained by his ankles and feet. The person in the pod looked familiar. Everyone gasped.  
"No way." said Bastion.  
"It can't be." said Syrus.  
"But it is." said Zane.


	22. Chapter 22

Jaden walked up to the pod. "Jaden, what are you doing?" asked Jim.  
"I know who this person is." He continued walking to the pod.  
"Dimitri." said Jaden sadly.  
"We have to get him out of there. He could drown." said Jasmine.  
"You can't." said a voice. Everyone gasped as a door behind the pod opened and a girl came out with at least 6 cheetahs following behind.  
"It's you. You're that girl who keeps sending us those video tapes." said Mindy.  
"Yes, because that was part of my plan. I'm guessing you all know the boy in the pod?" asked the girl.  
"Some of us do. Release him." said Alexis.  
"Now why would I do that? Give me one good reason."  
"He's a fellow classmate of ours." said Syrus.  
"He's a good kid, even if he stole Yugi's deck during freshman year." said Alexis.  
"And he's a friend. Now let him go." said Jaden, his eyes turning orange and teal."  
"I would, but the only way to free him is to defeat me in a duel. And if it wasn't for Zane disappearing on our duel, I would've won."  
"Very well. I'll duel you. If I win, you let Dimitri go and leave this island."  
"And if I win, he dies, and then your friends will be next. Hmm, after killing Dimitri, I'll kill the shrimp."  
"Jaden, you better win." said Syrus.  
"Don't worry, Sy. Losing is not on my schedule." said Jaden as he turned on his Duel Disk. The girl turned on hers as well.  
"By the way, I hope you're all wondering what my name is. It's Cleopatra." said Cleopatra.  
"Alright, Cleopatra. Get your game on!" said Jaden.


	23. Chapter 23

Jaden and Cleopatra started their duel with the others and Cleopatra's cheetahs watching from the sidelines.

Jaden: 4000  
Cleopatra: 4000

"Ladies first, Jaden." said Cleopatra as she drew her next card. "I'll start things off nice and easy. I summon Cheetah Cub in attack mode." (Cheetah Cub 1000/1500) "And then, I'll put these 2 cards facedown and end my turn." (3 cards left in hand)  
"Alright. It's my turn. I draw!" said Jaden as he drew his next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." (Elemental Hero Sparkman 1600/1400) "Sparkman, attack Cheetah Cub."  
"Sorry, but I activate a trap. Negate Attack. It negates your attack and ends your battle phase." said Cleopatra.  
"Fine then. I'll end with this facedown." said Jaden. (4 cards left in hand)  
"Back to me." said Cleopatra as she drew her next card and looked at it. "I summon Cheetah Soldier in attack mode." (Cheetah Soldier 1800/1600)  
"Looks like Jaden's in trouble. Sparkman only has 1600 attack points." said Jesse.  
"Now, Cheetah Soldier, attack his Sparkman."

Jaden: 3800  
Cleopatra: 4000

"Cheetah Cub, it's your turn. Attack Jaden directly."

Jaden: 2800  
Cleopatra: 4000

"Ouch." said Adrian.  
"I'll end it there for you, Jaden." Suddenly, the pod started to fill up with water.  
"What's up with the pod?" asked Axel.  
"Everytime Jaden loses Life Points, the pod will start to fill up with water. If his Life Points are at 0, then I'm sure you know what happens next." said Cleopatra.  
"You're planning to drown Dimitri." said Jaden.  
"Very good. You catch on quick. I believe it's your move now." said Cleopatra.


	24. Chapter 24

The duel between Jaden and Cleopatra continues. Jaden currently has 2800 Life Points and no monsters on the field, but he has 1 facedown and has 4 cards left in his hand.  
Cleopatra has Cheetah Cub and Cheetah Soldier on the field and 1 facedown card. She currently has 4000 Life Points and has 3 cards left in her hand. It was now Jaden's turn.  
"I draw!" said Jaden as he drew his next card. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode." (Elemental Hero Flame Wingman 2100/1200) "And now, Flame Wingman, attack Cheetah Soldier."

Jaden: 2800  
Cleopatra: 3700

"And now I activate Flame Wingman's special ability. You get hit with damage equal to Cheetah Soldier's attack points." said Jaden.

Jaden: 2800  
Cleopatra: 1900

"Alright! Jaden's in the lead now." said Syrus.  
"I'll end my turn there." said Jaden. (1 card left in hand)  
"It's my turn. I draw!" said Cleopatra as she drew her next card. "First of all, I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted to summon back Cheetah Soldier." Cheetah Soldier came back to the field.  
"Oh no. Him again." said Aster.  
"Next, I activate Cheetah Cub's ability. I can special summon 2 more from my deck." 2 more Cheetah Cubs took their places on the field.  
"The good part's coming up. I fuse Cheetah Cub with the Female Cheetah in my hand to Fusion Summon Queen Cheetah." (Queen Cheetah 3000/4000)  
"Wait a minute. Doesn't she need to have Polymerization to fuse those monsters together?" asked Jesse.  
"Glad you noticed. As long as Cheetah Soldier's on the field, I can Fusion Summon without Polymerization. Now, Queen Cheetah, attack his Flame Wingman."

Jaden: 1900  
Cleopatra: 1900  
"Now, Cheetah Cubs, end this duel!" said Cleopatra.  
"If that happens, Jaden will lose." said Alexis.  
"I'm not losing right now. I activate the trap Mirror Force!" All of Cleopatra's monsters got destroyed.  
"Yeah. Nice counterattack, Jaden!" said Blair.  
"Grr. I end my turn with a facedown." said Cleopatra. (3 cards left in hand)  
"Alright, it's my turn!" said Jaden as he drew his next card. "I…"  
"Before you do anything else, I activate my trap. It's called Egyptian Forces. It summons back all of my monsters that were destroyed last turn." The 2 Cheetah Cubs, Cheetah Soldier, and Queen Cheetah returned to the field.  
"I set a monster in facedown defense and one card facedown and end my turn." said Jaden. (0 cards left in hand)  
Cleopatra drew her next card wordlessly. "I activate Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw 2 cards." Cleopatra smirked when she saw the 2 cards she just drew. "Jaden, you are about to witness one of the greatest monsters in the game."  
"Is she gonna summon Cheetah Dragon?" asked Syrus.  
"I activate the spell card Revival Of The Ultimate Cheetah. I remove from play the 2 remaining Cheetah Cubs and Cheetah Soldier in order to Ritual Summon Ultimate Cheetah in attack mode!" (Ultimate Cheetah 5000/5000)  
"But that's a level 12 monster. You gave up 2 level 2 monsters and one level 4. That makes 8 stars." said Chazz.  
"True, but according to Ultimate Cheetah's card description, I have to get rid of 2 Cheetah Cubs and 1 Cheetah Soldier to Ritual Summon it. It doesn't have to do with level requirements."  
"Well, that big cheetah of hers has 5000 attack points. He's done for. And we'll be next once he loses." said Atticus.  
"Wait, he still has that facedown card. It could be Negate Attack." said Hassleberry.  
"Ultimate Cheetah, attack his facedown monster."  
"Not so fast. I activate the trap Negate Attack. This trap stops your attack cold." said Jaden.  
"You're just delaying the end. Before I end, I activate Queen Cheetah's ability and put the cards that were removed from play back into my deck. Then I end my turn." (3 cards left in hand)


	25. Chapter 25

The duel between Jaden and Cleopatra continues. Jaden currently has a facedown monster on his field, no facedown cards, 1900 Life Points, and no cards in his hand.  
Cleopatra has Ultimate Cheetah and Queen Cheetah in attack mode, 1900 Life Points, 3 cards in her hand, and no facedown cards. It was now Jaden's turn. He drew his next card.  
"I now flip-summon my monster. Morphing Jar. We each get to draw 5 new cards and get rid of the old ones. So, Cleopatra, get rid of your old hand and draw a new one."  
"As you wish." Cleopatra drew 5 new cards.  
"Next, I activate the field spell Fusion Gate. Now we don't need Polymerization to Fusion Summon monsters. I remove from play Sparkman and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." (Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500) "I activate the equip spell United We Stand. For every monster I have on the field, Thunder Giant gets an additional 800 attack and defense points. I have 2 monsters. So, now it has 4000 attack points and 3100 defense points. Now Thunder Giant, attack Queen Cheetah."

Jaden: 1900  
Cleopatra: 900  
"I end my turn with a facedown." said Jaden. (1 card left in hand)  
"That was quite a turn around." said Dr. Crowler.  
"It's my turn." said Cleopatra as she drew her next card. "Since Queen Cheetah was destroyed, I can now special summon monsters only. I special summon Cheetah Cub in attack mode. Now I'm sure you know of its ability." 2 more Cheetah Cubs came on the field. "And now I activate Cheetah Cub's other ability. I can increase this monster's level by 2." All of the Cheetah Cubs' levels became 4. "And since this little guy is a Tuner monster, I can tune 1 Cheetah Cub with the 2 Cheetah Soldiers in my hand to Synchro Summon Cheetah Dragon!" (Cheetah Dragon 4000/4000)  
"Whoa. Synchro monsters. I remember seeing Synchro monsters when I teamed up with Yusei and Yugi to beat Paradox a few years ago." said Jaden.  
"Now we can see Cheetah Dragon's attack power. It's the same as my Cyber End Dragon." said Zane.  
"Yes, but Cleopatra now has an advantage here, mate." said Jim.  
"Ultimate Cheetah, attack Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." said Cleopatra.

Jaden: 900  
Cleopatra: 900

"All tied up again." said Aster.  
"But not for long. Cheetah Dragon, attack Morphing Jar and end this duel."  
"Sorry, but I win." said Jaden.  
"What?"  
"I activate the trap card Magic Cylinder. Now your attack gets sent back to you."  
"That means 4000 points of damage. Jaden won!" said Blair.

Jaden: 900  
Cleopatra: 0

"Fine, you won." said Cleopatra. Then she started running towards an exit. "Let's beat it, my pets."  
"Wait a minute. What about our friend?" asked Jesse.  
"I would get out of this place if I were you." She then escaped the room.  
"Guys, look at the pod! It's about to break." said Hassleberry.  
"We have to get out of here." said Syrus. Everyone ran toward the exit. A few minutes later, everyone managed to get out of the Abandoned Dorm.  
"Wait, where's Jaden?" asked Alexis.


	26. Chapter 26

Jaden was still in the Abandoned Dorm. He wanted to make sure that his friends got out safely, then get Dimitri.  
"It looks like the pod broke completely." said Yubel.  
"There he is, Jaden." said Professor Banner as he pointed at Dimitri unconscious on the floor. Jaden put Dimitri on his back and then he started running for the exit. A few minutes, he rejoined his friends.  
"You idiot! What do you think you were doing? You could've been killed." said Chazz.  
"Sorry, but I had to go back and get him." said Jaden.  
"Is he okay?" asked Blair.  
"I don't know." Jaden put Dimitri down on the ground.  
"He's going to pull through, right?" asked Syrus. To answer his question, they all heard some coughing coming from Dimitri. After a few minutes, he stopped.  
"Ugh. Why do I feel like having water in my ears?" asked Dimitri.  
"That answered my question." said Syrus.  
"Wait, you guys rescued me from Cleopatra, right? Thanks."  
"No problem." said Jaden.


	27. Chapter 27

"Let's get back to the academy and continue with our reunion." said Zane. Everyone headed back to the academy. But before they could go through the doors, Jaden stopped them.  
"What are you doing?" asked Adrian.  
"I have a surprise inside. Okay, you can go inside." Everyone went inside and saw a familiar face.  
"Yugi Muto?!"  
"Hey, Jaden called me and said that you guys were in trouble. But it looks like I came for nothing." said Yugi.  
"No worries. You can help us with our reunion party." said Alexis.  
"That's great. Kaiba said that I should check out the academy for myself." said Yugi.  
"He's not here with you?" asked Hassleberry.  
"No, but someone else is."  
"Is it Mai Valentine?" asked Blair.  
"Joey Wheeler?" asked Syrus.  
"Rex Raptor?" asked Hassleberry.  
"Weevil Underwood?" asked Adrian.  
"No, no, no, and no. Jaden, everybody, if you would step outside for a moment." Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Yugi outside where they saw a red Duel Runner. A rider was on the Duel Runner. His helmet was on.  
"Guys, allow me to introduce you to Yusei Fudo." said Yugi. Yusei took off his helmet and walked over to the group.  
"I went back in time again just to see what was up with Duel Academy. Jaden said his classmates were in danger." said Yusei.  
"That's great that you got the news, too. But we did all the work for you guys." said Axel.  
"But you can help set up for the reunion party." said Jim.  
"That would be great. I would love to help." said Yusei.


	28. Chapter 28

Once the reunion party decorations were finally up, everyone was doing different things. Some were talking about their adventures, some were laughing at jokes, others were either dueling or watching duels.  
"Has anyone seen Dimitri?" asked Jaden. Adrian and Axel shook their heads.  
"I haven't seen him either, Jay. Maybe he's outside." said Syrus. Jaden went outside to find Dimitri just standing there.  
"There you are. Hey, party pooper. What got you so bummed out?" asked Jaden as he joined his Ra classmate.  
"What became of Cleopatra? Will we see her again?" asked Dimitri.  
"I don't think so. I think she went back to Egypt where she belongs. Now come on. I want to duel Yusei after Jesse loses. You can watch me if you want."  
"Okay, I'll join you in a few."  
"Suit yourself. Hey, Yusei! Get your game on!" said Jaden before he went inside. Dimitri looked up at the sky, wondering if the girl that kidnapped him will ever return.


End file.
